1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having projection functionality, and more particularly, to a video projector apparatus equipped with a universal serial bus (USB) interface to thereby receive USB packets from a USB port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For increasing the usage convenience in daily life, the trend of electronic devices is towards lighter weight and more versatile functionality. A video projector apparatus is a projector for projecting an image on a projection screen. The conventional video projector is usually equipped with a D-sub 25-pin interface (video graphics array (VGA) interface) which is bulky, and the conventional video projector technology is therefore unfavorable for modern portable video projectors of reduced size.
Compared to the conventional interfaces, universal serial bus (USB) technology is a connection type with increasing popularity. The USB technology was firstly designed for computers, but now the USB technology has prompted itself to become available to various electronic devices. In other words, there is a trend for applying USB interfaces, especially for those portable electronic devices with size considerations.
Moreover, providing modern electronic devices capable of being used in a wireless manner is another issue for designers. More specifically, providing an electronic device with projection functionality for accomplishing a wireless electronics environment which has a real-time and high-speed connectivity is anticipated. Currently existing wireless video projectors, however, are allowed to project still images only, and fail to display moving pictures (e.g., a film) in a real-time manner due to the restrictions that exist in specifications that the conventional wireless video projector apparatus complies with. As mentioned above, the specification that most existing wireless video projectors comply with is WLAN 802.11a/b/g, where a maximum bandwidth of the WLAN 802.11 a/b/g is restricted to be less than 54M bps, and the existing wireless video projectors are merely suitable for transmitting a still picture data to be displayed. For displaying moving pictures in a real-time manner, the feasible choice at present is to use a conventional video projector having a VGA port for transmitting moving pictures (film) via a VGA interface (i.e., a VGA cable). It is still expected that designers will provide wireless electronic devices with real-time receiving and projection functionality.
In addition, for improving convenience of usage, there is a further trend towards providing modern electronic devices with versatile functionalities implemented therein. For instance, a mobile phone with a projection functionality is well liked. Presently, users are allowed to project the pictures stored in mobile phones that have the projection functionality. However, as mentioned above, even when the mobile phone is equipped with a projecting module for projecting the image data stored therein, it is not convenient to use the mobile phone for this intended purpose due to the large size and limited speed.
Therefore, there is a demand for providing a novel video projector equipped with a connection interface based on USB technology to solve the problems existing in the conventional video projectors/portable video projectors and electronic devices with projection functionality, and further for offering users a better usage environment with high convenience.